High Eunuchs
The High Eunuchs 'are antagonists in Code Geass. They are a group of eight men who use Empress Tianzi's power to control the Chinese Federation, leaving it's people poor and starving while they live in opulence. History Second Season The first High Eunuch shown is Gao Hai as the Chinese Federation's consul in Area 11, he arrives with Li Xingke as his bodyguard. Greeting him on their arrival is the new Viceroy of Area 11, Duke Calares, who has a large security force with him in order to allow the Federation a better understanding of the Britannians. However, Xingke is asked to release his weapon who instead cuts the belts of the two Britannians causing Gao Hai to tell him that his actions were rude. Xingke apologizes and responds by stating that he wanted the Britannians to have a better understanding of the Chinese Federation. Their meeting is interrupted as an explosion was seen from Babel Tower. Following the meeting, Gao fell under Lelouch vi Britannia's Geass and while under the influence of Lelouch's Geass, he grants asylum to the Black Knights within the grounds of the Chinese Consulate. Afterwards, Xingke questions Gao's motives in following Zero. When Gao claims Zero is more important than Tianzi, Xingke sees this as a disloyalty to Tianzi and executes him. The rest of the High Eunuchs make their first appearances to greet Zero and the Black Knights after granting them Penglai Island. Afterwards, the Eunuchs plan to give Tianzi and half of their territory to Schneizel el Britannia in exchange for becoming Britannian nobles. They do this by a wedding between Tianzi and Odysseus eu Britannia. However, Xingke arrives at the wedding and starts his coup to help the Chinese Federation. Zero appears and kidnaps Tianzi, prompting the High Eunuchs to send their forces to stop him. Already a step ahead of the High Eunuchs, Zero has an ambush that takes out their forces. As a result, the High Eunuchs give a proposal to Xingke to rescue the Empress and allows him to use the Knightmare Frame, Shen Hu. After cornering Zero and the Black Knights in the Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors, the High Eunuchs betray Xingke and brings in Britannian forces to help finish off Zero. They have a conversation with Zero stating that they will become Britannian nobles by giving up half of their territories, stating that the people are ants and worthless. He then gives the command to fire at the Ikaruga to kill Xingke and the Empress. But, Lelouch is able to save them with the Shinkiro and also destroy most of the Eunuchs' forces. The High Eunuchs is then informed that there are riots all over the Chinese Federation because of the recording of their conversation being sent out by the Black Knights. The Britannian forces pull out as a result of the High Eunuchs losing their trust with the people. This allows Xingke to break inside the Longdan and execute the High Eunuchs. Members *'Gao Hai *'Zhao Hao' *'Xia Wang' *'Cheng Zhong' *'Xiang Sheng' *'Cai Lishi' *'Tong Lun' *'Huang Qian ' Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional Deceased Category:Fictional Leaders Category:Fictional Organizations